Mujer de Nadie
by huilen
Summary: Pan accedió a pasar sus vacaciones con su amiga Bra en Grecia. A su llegada, resultó evidente que Trunks, el arrogante hermano mayor de su joven amiga, esperaba una mujer de mediana edad, y no una vivaz y atractiva chica como acompañante de su hermana. Como Pan iba decidida a desbaratar los planes que él tenía para el futuro de Bra, pronto empezaron las dificultades. U/A


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad e Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

-¿NECESITA usted ayuda? ¿Va a venir alguien a recogerla, o piensa coger un taxi? Pan se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz masculina a sus espaldas.  
—Busco un taxi.  
Pan sintió gran alivio al entregarle su maleta al hombre, pero al volverse hacia su salvador con una sonrisa en los labios, ésta se le congeló, al darse cuenta de que no era un botones como ella había supuesto, sino un hombre elegante, más alto que Pan, y de impecable vestimenta informal: pantalones de algodón azul claro y camisa blanca, de manga corta...cuya tela parecía formar una segunda piel sobre un torso atlético. Su rostro no mostraba indicio acerca de su profesión, aunque en realidad no existía ningún motivo para que un botones o un chofer de taxi no tuviese aquella amplia frente, la recta y arrogante nariz, la sensual y una boca tan sensual. No, decidió Pan ¡no era botones ni taxista!  
—Si los ojos no me engañan, creo que no hay ninguno —comentó refiriéndose a la falta de un taxi.  
—En sus ojos no hay nada malo.  
Pudo tratarse de una respuesta cortés, pero el tono en que pronunció esas palabras y la sonrisa que curvó su boca , no le dejaron a Pan ninguna duda respecto a la intención del cumplido. Sin ser nada aconsejable, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de él, pues tenía el decidido propósito de desalentar, por medio de una mirada de gélida indiferencia, cualquier otro intento de flirteo; pero la burlona expresión de aquellos ojos azules que la miraban, la sorprendió tanto que hasta la hizo parpadear. Turbada, Pan se dio cuenta de que se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del cabello, y, con desesperación, miró a su alrededor en busca de su mejor amiga Bra.  
—¿Hacia dónde se dirige? —preguntó con voz profunda de forma retórica, pues ya se había inclinado para examinar la etiqueta de la maleta. Irritada por su comportamiento irracional, Pan suspiró de desesperación. Supuso que estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería admitir, por la echo de conocer al hermano de Bra. Varias cosas se había combinado para alterarla, además del futuro enfrentamiento con el hermano de su amiga; la emoción del vuelo, el entusiasmo de Bar por haber vuelto a su patria, el desacostumbrado calor... ¡pero eso no sería suficiente para incapacitarla en situaciones tan sencillas como la de encontrar un taxi y la de tratar con perturbadores miembros del sexo opuesto!  
—Ya veo que se dirige hacia Heraclión —el indeseable acompañante ya se había incorporado y la contemplaba con impertinencia.—. Quizá volvamos a vernos pronto —manifestó, al tiempo que aferraba el asa de su maleta—. ¿Tiene ya reserva en algún hotel?  
—No, por favor, yo... —Pan le cogió del brazo, pero retiró la mano rápidamente al sentir el calor de los músculos.  
—¿No? —sus cejas se levantaron en burlona sorpresa—. Iba a llevarle el equipaje hasta donde pueda coger un taxi; de ninguna manera pensaba robárselo.  
Su aire de herida inocencia tenía la clara intención de hacerla sentirse culpable. En ningún momento había sospechado que pudiese ser un ladrón que roba las maletas a los turistas. Pero había otro tipo de bandidos... apuestos jóvenes que se acercan a las extranjeras para enamorarlas y despojarlas del dinero. Pan sonrió con malicia; segura de haber identificado a ese individuo como un playboy profesional. Le dejaría que le llevara las maletas hasta el taxi y que oyera la dirección cuando se la diera al chofer. Si se presentaba a buscarla al apartamento de los Brief, tendría que enfrentarse a la furia del tremendo Trunks Brief por molestar a la acompañante de su hermana.  
—Por supuesto que no he pensado eso —manifestó en fingida disculpa—.En realidad, le agradecería mucho que me consiguiera un taxi... —se echó a un lado un mechón de cabello y, con movimiento deliberados, se pasó la mano con lentitud por el pecho, como para alisar inexistentes arrugas de la ropa, aunque casi sin poder disimular su diversión al ver la mirada de él.  
De pronto, el hombre, en lugar de coger la maleta, como se suponía que haría, levantó el brazo. Invadida por un razonable pánico ante la posibilidad de que le tocara, Pan dio un paso atrás, volvió la mirada hacia el aeropuerto y exhaló un suspiro de alivio al ver que Bra, con una maleta en cada mano, se acercaba hacia ella. Iba a ayudar a su amiga, pero se detuvo al ver que Bra dejaba las maletas en el suelo y corría hacia ellos con una sonrisa en los labios.  
—No he podido encontrar un taxi... —Bra la ignoró y se acercó con los brazos abiertos hacia el Hombre. Las fuertes manos del hombre cogieron las de Bar y después estrecharon a la emocionada chica, ante el desconcierto de Pan quien vio al tipo darle a Bra un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

—¡Hermanito! ¡Oh, Trunks ¡Al final has podido venir a esperarnos! —exclamó Bra.  
¡Tenía que haber un error!¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Cómo era posible que ese supremo ejemplar masculino fuera el pomposo y dominante hermano de Bra? Desde que se había enterado de la existencia de Trunks Brief, tenía una imagen fija en la cabeza. Una versión más adulta de Petros, el regordete primo de Bra. A los treinta y dos años, con toda seguridad las ideas de Trunks no eran menos conservadoras que las de Petros, quien estaba convencido de la total superioridad del hombre sobre la mujer. ¿No lo había demostrado con la tajante orden de que volviera Bar a Creta, así como con la conspiración que había urdido en su ausencia?  
—Pospuse mi cita, Bra—también él habló en inglés—. Tu amiga me consideraría un mal anfitrión, si permitiese que dos mujeres solas se enfrentaran a este bullicio.  
—Y te lo agradecemos las dos —Bra sonrió—. Pero no tienes que buscar a Pan muy lejos... ¡pues ya la has conocido! —consciente del silencio y de la falta de los acostumbrados murmullos de asentimiento Bra dio un paso para separarse de su hermano. Sin darse cuenta de la tensión existente, hizo que su amiga se acercara—.Pan éste es Trunks mi hermano.  
Con un terrible esfuerzo, Pan logró imprimirle a su rostro una expresión de cortés interés mientras escuchaba a Bra.  
—Trunks te presento a Pan, ¡mi mejor amiga!  
—¿Usted es Pan Son ? —demandó con desdén Trunks—. ¿.Usted?  
No había sido un buen comienzo para su estancia en Creta.  
Pan dejó la taza vacía en la mesa de centro de la sala de estar del apartamento que Bra tenía en Heraclión, y se apoyó contra el lujoso tapiz del respaldo del sillón. Aún semanas más tarde, el recuerdo del corto viaje desde el aeropuerto sería una borrosa imagen de calles atestadas de tráfico. Bra , sentada al lado de su hermano en el asiento delantero del Mercedes blanco, charlaba muy animada y lanzaba entusiastas exclamaciones ante los cambios que observaba en la ciudad. La chica hacía caso omiso del silencio de Pan, y lo atribuía al hecho de que su amiga se encontraba en un país de acompañar a Bra, la presencia de Pan en Creta tenía como principal objetivo luchar por impedir que se llevase a cabo lo que ella consideraba una inhumana manipulación del futuro de su amiga. La lógica le decía que no tenía muchas posibilidades de hacer cambiar de opinión a Trunks, pero tenía que intentarlo.  
—Me siento mucho mejor después de tomar esa taza de té —anunció con una cortés e impersonal sonrisa dirigida hacia su anfitrión, quien asintió con un breve movimiento.  
—Quizá ahora que se siente mejor pueda acompañarme a mi estudio. Creo que debemos discutir un par de cosas.  
—Sí, por supuesto...  
Pan pensó que lo más probable era que se sintiese avergonzado por lo que había sucedido en el aeropuerto y que no quería que su hermana se enterara de que su respetable hermano mayor, después de todo, ¡también era humano! Se las arregló para darle a su semblante una apariencia de virginal inocencia y cruzó la habitación tras Trunks hacia la habitación en la cual él ya había entrado.  
—Supongo que ya se habrá recobrado del viaje  
—Sí, gracias —hizo una pausa antes de añadir—. Tal vez sufrí una ligera deshidratación, pues después de aterrizar me sentí un poco mareada.  
—Es posible —concedió Trunks alzando las cejas con elocuencia—. Aunque es cierto que a veces volar provoca ese efecto, lo normal es que ocurra sólo en viajes muy largos, a menos que la persona abuse del alcohol.  
—Entre Bra y yo nos tomamos media botella de vino blanco a la hora de comer —sus ojos lanzaban verdes destellos—. ¿Cree usted que bebí demasiado?  
—Me parece que la bebida ejerce un resultado muy benéfico en usted —fue la imperturbable respuesta—. ¿Aparenta gracias a ella menos de treinta años y ha recobrado su cabello por ella su color original? ¿O... —se puso de pie con un ágil y gracioso movimiento para acercarse a la sorprendida Pan—, se debe su rejuvenecimiento a la cirugía facial y a una botella de peróxido?— Pan tragó saliva. Si hubiera podido encontrar la fortaleza suficiente para levantarse y marcharse fuera de la habitación, ¡lo habría hecho! !No había realizado todo ese viaje para que la insultaran! Pero la esbelta figura del griego se encontraba amena¬zadora cerca y cualquier movimiento que Pan hiciera serviría para acrecentar esa proximidad. Además, tenía que pensar en Bra— Bien . Le pregunto qué ha pasado con la viuda de edad madura y cabello gris a quien contraté como acompañante de mi hermana.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Como lo prometi, aqui les presento una nueva historia, Adaptada con la pequeña ayuda de mi amiga Angeles.

Pues, espero que le guste, ya llegan mis pequeñas vacaciones de invierno, espero poder subir mas seguido, lamentablemente tardare en subir The subtitute teacher, por que se me borraron todos los capitulos que hice, cuando me repararon mi computadora :S

Asi que a comenzar, de nuevo. Pero gracias al apoyo de ustedes y de mi Amiga Angeles, podre acerlo :)

Bueno, eso es todo, esperp que disfruten, este fic como yo lo hare :)


End file.
